AceTale
by AceNightmareBouton
Summary: what happens after Frisk gives her soul to bring back UnderTale...But she doesn't come back. Instead a happy, sarcastic punny little 10 year old arrives in her place, throwing those with memories of the past off guard. Halfmonster! CharaBashing! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Frisk broke down to her knees as tears streamed down her face. Faded visions of what happened prior replayed in her head over and over. 'What was I thinking?! Sans...Papyrus...Mom... Undyne...Alphys...Everyone...' A sob erupted from her throat as she yelled out into the darkness "Why?! I-I'm so sorry~! How could I've-" Frisk stopped short as her stomach lurched at the very thought of it. A broken sounding laugh echoed around her, high and low pitched at the same time. Then a young boy appeared in front of her, clad in a green sweater with a single yellow strip. He had dark chocolate brown disheaveled hair, his eyes were an obsidian abyss that leaked down his rosey cheeks. Despite the redness of his cheeks his skin was still pale, he smiled at her with a lop-sided grin. Frisk scooted back away from him as he stared down a her "What are you still doing here? What have you got to gain from being here? YOU were the one who destroyed this world. What more do you want from it?" Frisk lowered her head in dismay, he smirked at her and asked "Do you want me to bring them back? Your 'friends'?" Her head snapped up as her gaze fixed on him "how?" She asked almost pleadingly, he knelt down to her level and said "I will bring them back for you...But on if..." He held out his hand and grin wildly "you give me you SOUL." Frisk's eyes widened as she held a hand over her SOUL floating in front of her. She clasped her hand around it thinking 'It's for them.' She then started pulling it away from herself, which was excruciatingly painful. Worse than any other death she's ever had, but it was for them so she bared through it. Frisk's vision blurred and doubled as she handed over her SOUL, spots entering her vision here and there. He smirked as his hand hovered over the reset button "GoodBye Frisk~." AceNightmareBoutonAceNightmareBoutonAceNightmareBouton Sans took a deep breath as his eyes flew open, he put a hand over his chest. A ghost of a pain setting in as the last time-line played through his head. He sighed heavily and thought 'Frisk...why?' He then cracked a small smile and chuckled under his breath as he spoke out loud to himself "I guess she got bored." Suddenly a ghost of a voice echoed around him from seemingly everywhere "A child will fall down so treat her kindly, for she will end if you don't tread lightly. She had the STRENGTH of many and schemes of plenty. She will kill if she please and spread like a disease. But don't be fooled by her heart of green, for she may be cruel but is not mean. So you have been told and keep this in mind, for the fallen child is one of a kind." Sans stumbled over his words as he asked "Green-Child-? What about Frisk!?" But no one answered. Sans sighed and rolled over "Nope. I'm going to sleep." AceNightmareBoutonAceNightmareBoutonAceNightmareBouton Ace smiled as she brushed her crimson hair out of her face, her icy blue eyes shining with excitement. Her latest prank in full swing, waiting for the intended victim. The 'Headmaster' of her orphanage walked inside and stood at the front of the room. She stood proudly and yelled at everyone to sit down and be quiet. Ace held a hand over her mouth to contain her giggles as the Headmaster sat down at her secluded to table at the front. She picked up her Diet Pepsie can that already had a neon green straw sticking out the top. She took a huge gulp of the thick red liquid, making a face that showed it wasn't pleasent. She HATED ketchup! Ace couldn't hold it in any longer as she howled with laughter.  
Ace held her aching sides as they hurt from too much laughter, while wiping away a tear. The Headmaster stomped up to her and grabbed her by the wrist. She yanked her out of the chair then dragged out of the room, Ace smiled and sweat dropped as her bones creaked under the pressure the Headmaster put on her wrist "h-hey I think I'm starting to crack under pressure. Heh, I-I must be getting soft." The Headmaster growled in anger before throwing her out the front doors, Ace landed on her ground and shook her head "If you keep throwing me around like this I'm gonna be scrambled. No need to be eggstravagant about throwing me out." The Headmaster growled and turned away, slaming the door behind her.  
[1st person Ace]  
I sigh exaughstedly then stand and brush myself off, then I snuck to the back of the building. I went to the window that lead to my room and opened it up. I pulled myself through and grabbed my backpack, that was always packed since she's always kicking me out. I then change out of my p.j.s and into a sweater that was green with small white stipes and normal sized blue stripes and jeans. Then pulled on my sneakers and necklace. Which was just a pale green crystal wrapped in wire and tied to a leather string, it wasn't much but it was something I got from my parents. Before they...Nevermind. I jumped back out the window and hike my way to the park, where I usually spend time in the woods surrounding it. Like camping! I smile to myself and skip all they way to the park. Stopping at a few places, not really visiting any sense the people around her hate me for some reason. Eh, who cares? I shrug off the peoples glares and sneers as I make my way to the park. When I make it there Eric ripps the backpack off my back. Who's Eric? Well he's a ginger bitch, whose twice my size, and likes to beat me up everyday and take my stuff.  
I lunge for my stuff only to get knocked to the ground by a punch to the stomach. I land on the hard ground and cough, trying to force air back into me 'damn souless bastard!' Eric smirked and tossed my backpack on the ground "I don't want some freak's things anyways. You're nothing but a monster. " I glare at him heatedly as he picks me up by the hair "See that look. THAT'S what I'm talking about." He throws me back down then stomps down on me, I push down the urge to retaliate. I can fight him off but that won't help my case, these people are looking for any reason to get RID of me. scumb bags... He keeps up his rain of hits until my vision goes blurry, why is he still...going..? He picks my up by the throat and let's me hang there, I-I can't...breathe... He grins wildly and says "I'm sick and tired of seeing your ugly mug aroung here?" My eyes widen as Eric's grip tightens and completely cuts off my air supply. He gives a satisfied smirk and continues to talk "I could just kill you right now and NO ONE would care." He puts his other hand on my throat and sqeezes until I begin to see black spots, H-He's going to kill me! With that single thought something inside me snaps as I kick him in the stomach. I drop to the ground as Eric hunches over, I gasp to regain my breath. People around us stare in shock, not believing that I actually hit back.  
I roll to the side as Eric recovers and kicks angrily at me, I lunge forward and punch him in the face. He staggers a little then glares at me, he races forward and tries to knee me in the stomach, which I easily dodge. I see the villagers gather around and hesitate in my next move, which was a big mistake as he punches me in the face then kicks me in the back just as I'm about to fall. I faceplant then turn around just in time to see a foot aimed at my face, I fall back then push my self off the ground and on to one knee. He growls in frustration and kicks at me while yelling "JUST DIE ALREADY!" I catch his foot barely an inch in front of my face. I glare at him then pushed his foot harshly away from me, as he stumbles he trips over something on the ground and falls backwards. He seems to fall in slow motion in my eyes as he slams head first in to the sidewalk. A loud *CRACK!* ringing out, followed shortly by a pool of warm, slick crimson. The villagers freeze in shock as I rush forward towards the body, a hefty lady with brunette hair pushes me away harshley and yells "Stay away from him you demon! You've done enough!" The others turn to me as she craddles the lifeless boy with tears in her eyes. Two of the men grab me by the arms and hold me there as they yell "Let's give her what she deserves! End this little mongrel before she can destroy us!" I start struggling in their hold as the others cheer in agreement, ready to rid or me once and for all. One of the men who were holding me slapped me across the face and shouted "Stop struggling you worthless wrech!" I froze as a powerful feeling rose within me, followed by a voice that said *Let's end them for all they've done! A smirk rose to my lips as I felt myself get pulled away from the inside and a creepy laughter escaped my throat. "Hehehehe~! This is going to be fun." Suddenly my arms pull back and release me from their hold, but I'm not doing anything it just happened on it's own. I then force one of my captors to headbut the other one, I stomp on them and they cough up what's left of their meal before. I glance at the others who are frozen in fear, which makes my smirk grow into a wild grin. I then force one of them up by the shirt collar and grin even wider [if that's even possible] "Let's make a public statement out of you..." I pull out a mechanical pencil from my back pocket and thrust it towards his throat. The pencil stopped just before his throat, no! I will not take another life! My eyes widen as I tighten my hold on the pencil, fear in my eyes the sight of two men laying in front of me [I let the other one fall down out of my grasp] and dead boy in a pool of blood beside me. I squeze my eyes shut then grab my backpack off the ground and dart into the woods. In my frantic run I start up mount, Ebott not knowing what gonna happen but I didn't care I just wanted to run. From all of it. Run as far and as fast as I could. I find a cave to camp in, I venture inside tiredly. One hand tracing the wall, the farther I venture the darker it get's outside. Suddenly I trip and fall forwards, I put my arms up weakly, my tiredness getting to me. Though I don't get the bone rattling impact I'm expecting, instead I start free falling. As I hit the ground head first I hear some one say "Frisk?" Before I black out completely...  
Light filters through my eye lids as I groan in pain, my head huuuuurts~! I push myself up off the ground and look around me at my surroundings, sighing I stand slowly. Surprisingly I'm not woozy or wobbily so I look up to see the source of the light was coming from to top of the hole I fell down in. Damn, that's high up. How am I not dead? I shrug it off as I spot an arch way leading to somewhere else, if I'm stuck here why not just explore while I'm at it?  
As I walk through it to another clearing I stand face to face with a golden flower, he smiles at me and says "Howdy! Im Flowey the flower! You're new to the underground aren'tcha? You look really confused! Some one should really teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!" I just shrug, this oddly didn't bug me at all. "Ready?" Suddenly a white glowing barrier appears around us and a glowing green heart floated before me. Flowey smiled at me and continued "You see that heart in front of you? That's you soul! The very cullimation of your being! It starts off weak but can grow strong with LV!" I cocked an eye brow at him, clearly geeting interested in this "Golly what's LV? Why LOVE of course!" I nodded for them to proceed, not really feeling the need to talk. "You want some LOVE don'tcha? Down here LOVE is shared through little white 'FRIENDLINESS PELLETS'." I forced down my laughter and tried to listen, Flowey winked and a few little white seeds floated above him. "Now get as many as you can!" I shrugged, what's the worse that can happen afterall it's only a flower. But as soon as I touched one it burned throughout my body, a health bar appeared above me lowering to one as I fell to my knees. I glared at flower in front of me and I stood up shakily as his face transformed into something completely evil. His voice broke into different pitches as he laughed and exclaimed "you IDIOT! How stupid can you be?! In this world it's a kill or be killed!" I smirked and said while looking up "Yeah I hear it's a real flower eat flower world out there." Flower growled in frustration before smirking "No matter, I won't let an opportunity like this pass up." Suddenly dozens of his attacks surrounded me, I shrugged and sat down in the middle of them, resting back on my palms. Flowey arched and eyebrow at me, which made me smirk I'm at least gonna have fun with this.  
"Hey Flowey with fronds like you, who needs anemones? I mean we just need to find the root of our problem and we'd be great fonds right?" Flowey groaned and said "Please. Stop." I smirk victoriously and reply "Hey flowey. Why did the apple go to the other side of the road?" Flowey was gonna tell me to shut up when I yelled out "To get to the other Cider the road!" Flowey banged his head on the ground as if it was gonna shut me up "Hey Flowey did Gregor Mendel ever win the Nobel Peas Prize?" Flowey stopped and growled out "I don't even know who that is!" Just as the attacks were about to hit me a white flame shot Flowey out of the ground. Then a goat lady wearing a purple dress and a patient smile came into view. I looked shocked as I looked over to where the flower went and back to her, she smiled a gentle smile and said "Worry not child. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. What is your name?" I shook off my shock and answered "I-I'm Ace." She held out a hand and said "Come. It's too dangerous for you to wander by yourself. I'll guide you through the Catacombs." I nod not really having any other choice, besides she seems nice, and took her hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys! We're back~! Ace couldn't make it right now so I'm here! Meza happy to see yall~! I really, really, reeeeeeaaallly hope you guys like this story! :] ;) XD ;p ^-^ :^]**

Toriel lead me through the Ruins explaining the way of puzzels to me. She then leads me to a long corridor and releases my hand. I give her a confused glance as she steps forward with her head low "child, I must ask you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Im sorry Ace." She keeps walking forward leaving me behind by myself. I shrug and continue forward, not the first time I've been alone and I bet it's not the last.

I walk forward...and forward...and forward...How long IS the room?! I FINALLY make it to the end of the corridor and look around, where did she go..? Suddenly she steps out from a pillar that was beside me. My eyes go wide at the pillar as she speaks, How did I not see this GIANT pillar?! "Worry not child for I was just behind this pillar this whole time. Please forgive me, I gave you this exercise to test your independance. I must leave and wish for you to wait here." She then held out her hand and continues "Here take this child." I held out my own hand as she dropped a phone into it. I look up at her to ask her something, but she wasn't there anymore.

I sigh and lean against the wall, griping the phone in my hand as if it was a life line. A voice in my head chuckled deeply and says *What's wrong? Hehehe...Your afraid that she'll abandon you? Forget her, I say we cut our loses and have some...fun. I smirk and start giggleing 'You know that could be take so many ways.' *Shut up! Just take my damn advise! 'oh yeah? Or what? Your just a bad dream that refuses to leave my head!' He starts laughing *Yeah, ok, You'll join sooner or later...GoodBye Ace. 'Yeah, yeah, ByeBye Nightmare!'

I sigh letting my bangs hand down in front of my eyes, she wouldn't leave me! Would she...? Suddenly my phone starts ringing, I flip it open and answer "Hello?" Toriel's voice came from the other side "Hello, child. You haven't left the room yet. Have you?" I smile and answer "No, I'm still here." I hear a sigh of relief before she replies back "Good there is still some puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain." I grin happily and nod even though she can't see it "Okay!" She chuckles lightly and replies "Good." I scratch the back of my neck and ask uncertainly "H-hey...Is it ok to call you...mom...?" Toriel is silent on the other side and I say quickly "I-It's just your the first thing to a mom I've had and..." Toriel replies happily "Would that make you happy? To call me 'Mother'. Then it's fine, call me Mother." I sigh in relief before I smirk and say "Does that mean you my...Momster?" She starts laughing at my pun and says happily "I suppose so..!" Then she starts laughing again, I smile happily before saying "K momster! Buh-Bye!" She breathes deeply to regain her breath before answering "Good-bye my child."

I nod before turning towards the exit, Puzzles eh? Sounds fun. I walk out of the room as I stuff me hands into my pockets, Besides I've never been one to follow rules well. I walk to a pile of red leaves and smile before jumping in them, crinkling through them then floping down on my back. As I lay there I spot a glowing...thing beside me, out of curiousity I reach out towards it. A screen pops up above me, it says 'Playing in the leaves fills you with newfound STRENGTH. File Saved.'

Huh, well that just happened. Cool. I get up and brush myself off, Where to go next...That way! I think as I walk in a random direction. I walk through the doorway and find a little pedestal holding a bowl full of colorfull candy. I smile as I walk up and take a piece, As I go to step away another box appears in front of me. on it reads 'Ace LV-1 HP-20/20 G-0' It had a smaller box below it that said '*ITEMS STAT CELL'  
I nod and push the ITEMS button, on the list as the monster candy I took and nothing else. hm. I close it then click STAT it said 'Ace LV1 HP20/20 ATK:0(5) EXP:0 DF:0 NEXT:10 WEAPON: Mechanical[+5attack]  
ARMOR: Crystal Necklace[+5speed]  
Gold:0'  
I nod, well that was weird...but useful I guess..? I shrug then walk off to continue my 'journey'. But as soon as I step out of the room a frog like creature, that I've learned is a froggit, hops up to me "Greetings human[ribbit ribbit], I have some advise for you when battleing monsters. [ribbit ribbit] If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them, they may not want to battle you anymore [ribbit ribbit] . Please human use some MERCY." I nod at them then grin and give a two finger salut "You got it boss. I promise I'll wear that MERCY button down to nothing I'll be using it so much." The Froggit barely understood anything I said but he smiled gratefully anyway.

I continued on to the next room, which actually just a hallway with two...Window? Holes? Shafts? things in the walls. They were just big enough for me to crawl through though. I took one step forward and a familiar white barrier appeared around me, making everything else look dark in contrast to it. In front of me was a Whimsun, It looked ready to burst into tears at anytime. I click the *ACT button and then the *Console option. The box went away and I took half a step forward and said "Hey-" But it was too late as Whimsun ran away in a blubbering mess, I sigh as letters appeared on my option box 'You won! You earned 0exp and 0 gold' I scratch the back of my head "Oops, my bad. I didn't mean to upset them..." I shrug yet again then continue on, now I feel bad...

I take a few more steps, not really watching where I was going, when the ground suddenly gives up from under me. All my words besides a loud "EEP!" get stuck in my throat as I land roughly on the ground. I stand and rub my back, "ow, ow, ow, ow!" I whine lightly as I barely touch my burning back, This is gonna bruise... I look around and notice The end of the vents above where to the left of me. I smile and climb up one of them. I come up at the top and smiled even wider. Yay! I made it to the other side!

I continue forward into the next room, there was a goodsized rock in the middle of the room. It had worn out path where it had been pushed many time, in front of the rock was a line of spikes that went all the way across the room. I walked up to a grey sign hanging up of the wall it said 'Three out of four rocks, recommend you push them.' Taking it's advise I go over to the rock, with little to no effort I push it on to a silver pressure button. The spikes that had blocked me before retract into the ground instantly with a *ka-chak!* I smile and continue on to the next room, not wasting any time just incase the spike came back up again.  
Just as I crossed the spikes my phone stared ringing, I pulled it out of my pocket and answered happily "Hey." Goat mom answered with "Hello. For no reason in particular which do you perfer, Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" I answered that one easily "Butterscotch. I don't like Cinnamon." She seemed to be taking this into account then replied "oh I see! Thank you for bieng patient by the way!" Then she hung up in hurry, I shrugged not thinking too much about it as I continued on. But as neared closer to the next room I entered a battle. My option box popped up 'Moldsmall blocked the way!' And true to it's caption there was a small lime green gelatin monster wiggiling before me. I click the *ACT button then stared blankly at my options: CHECK, FLIRT, and TALK. Out of pure curiosity I clicked the one that caught my eye the most. I put my hand behind my back the leaned torwards "Don't you think it'd be more fun if we..." I trail off letting the monster guess what I was gonna say next as I winked playfully. Moldsmall did this weird wiggle thing that the caption back infromed me was a 'sexy wiggle'. Then the white barrier closed in on me as Moldsmall sent it's attack at me. I dodged easily enough, but then the attack exploded and shot out in every direction behind me. Not expecting it a few got me in the back, dropping my HP to 10. My breathing got the slightest bit harder as my already stinging back radiated with pain.

Eager to end the battle and not get hit again I quickly clicked *SPARE as soon as I was able to. I groaned in pain as I rubbed my back, god I wish it would stop hurting. I need my back to heal if I'm gonnna continue. Then, as if on command, my STAT box popped up. I clicked *ITEMS then *CHECK on monster candy, it read of 'A candy you got from the ruins. It has a distinct non-licorice flavor. Heals 10HP' huh, I clicked on *USE and the small colorful candy appeared in my hand. Shrugging I popped the monster candy in my mouth, and true it didn't taste like licorice, thank god. But I couldn't exactaly place the taste either. Shrugging again I continued on my way, the next room was full of cracks in the floor all the way until the next entrance.  
I take one step and fall through...once again...BUT! this time I landed on a pile of leaves! I notice that the leaves make a specific pattern and quickly memorize it. Then after 1 or 2 failures I make it out...Damn, memory! I could've made it out quicker if it wanted to do it's job for once!

(A few puzzles and phone calls from goat mom later)  
I walk up to a black tree, it's pretty much dead but still haging in there. Cool. There was blood red leaves scattered around the trunk of the awesome looking tree. *It's almost tempting to spread white dust all over this land...Isn't it Ace? I growl under my breath, Shut the hell up Nightmare...I-I'm NOT gonna betray Goat Mom... *Wow, you don't sound so sure superstar. Sure you don't wanna just CUT you losses? That sucked truely... Just leave the punning to me Failure. I walk past the tree, hoping to leaf my problems there and move on...get it? * . nope! Anyways!

After that I find a quaint little purple home with red leaves in the front. when I take a step forward Toriel stepps out of the house and calls my phone. In a last ditch move I try to muffle the sound while hiding it behind my back. Which obviously didn't work...*sigh* Momster looks up in suprise and says "my child...how did you get here? Are you hurt?" I scratch my head nervously and avert my gaze "N-no...I'm fine..." She walks up to check me over and gasps when she sees my back, I ran out of ITEMS and kinda sorta got hit in my back...a couple of times. So there's some tears in my shirt and scars on my back. My HP was at 10, she scowl worriedly at me and say "You should've waited!" I lower my head, no longer able to look her in the eye "Im sorry...I guess curiosity nearly killed the back, huh?"  
She smiles lightly then takes my hand and leads me inside, the moment I step inside I could smell butterscotch wafting through the air. I take a deep breath and smile happily, I freaking LOVE butterscotch. She smiles gently at my excited/probably drooly look then takes my hand. "I have a suprise for, my child." She leads me farther inside the quaint yellow house, and through the next hallway. My eyes wander briefly to the set of stairs that led to what was probably the basement. She then leads me to a small door and smiles happily "This is you new room!" I copy her smile and giggle at her giddiness. She laughs lightly the ruffles my hair, I smile and say "Thanks, Momster." She smiles then suddenly sniffs the air "Is something burning...?" Her eyes widen then she starts running off "I'll be right back!"

I chuckle before curiously following her, she didn't seem to see me when I walked in so I just leaned against the counter. Off the side I saw a spice rack, a mischeivous smirk rose to my face as I said "Momster, you know I'll clove you undill the end of thyme right?" She turned to me suprised before giggling at my oh so wonderfull puns. "your such a-dob-o, This was mint to be a suprise. Now leave or Thistle be the last pie you'll ever get." Ace smiled and replied happily "Mom you a real piece of work. I guess I could spice these puns up a bit but I'm still an Amchur." I yawned then started out of the kitchen "GoodNight Momster!" She yelled goodnight back as I shuffled down the hallway, my eyes lingering on the staircase, something about it give me a bad feeling...


	3. Chapter 3

***Nightmare talking**

 _Ace thinking_

 _[Bouton]_

 **109827365109820650317840615834706578346983164078516972354653345**

I glance around curiously at my surroundings, I could've sworn I went to my room and fell asleep. I was standing in the middle of a pitch black abyss, just as I turn to walk blank, white hands reach up with holes in the middle reach up and grab my legs and arms. My eyes widen in shock and fear courses through me as I struggle against my bonds, then the world around me turns blank white and I'm at the begining of the Ruins. I struggle and watch in fear as light blue strings shoot out from around me and wrap around my arms, then neck, then legs. Until there's thin blue strings wrapped all around like I'm a puppet. I suddenly jerk forward as the puppeteer moves me forward.

I walk through the arch the leads to Flowey, he smiles at me and goes through his little routine again 'Ugh, this must be torture if I have to listen to petal face again..' He sends the bullets at me and I'm controled to dodge around them, this make Fllowey angry "What are you deaf? I. Said. Run. Into. The. Bullets! Er, I mean... Friendliness pellets." Again I'm forced to dodge around them, _not like I mind_ , Flowey's face twist as he said "You know what's going on here don'tcha? You just wanted to see me suffer...Hehehehehe. Well, Goodbye." Then the bullets form around me again, but then I'm suddenly standing infront of a crying Whimsun. I raise my mechanical pencil as I loom over him. _No! Nonononononono..._ _Please don't!_ I swing it down and a fresh color of white coats my dusty hands _...no..._ Before I could fully comprehend what happened the cruel, merciless string jerk me onward to the nest destination.

Suddenly Im standing in the room right before cow mom's house, there's white dust all around me as I just stand there. I lift my arms up and see my sweater coated in a fresh coat of dust. My hands had little ghost prints of bones on them, barely visible under the dust. _..._ The strings grow back and I'm forced forward again, this time with no resistance. When I step through the next room I'm teleported to a dark purple hallway, I look up to see Toriel guarding a large door.

W-why am I here...? Though I kind of already knew the answer, I just didn't want to believe it. She enters us into a fight and says "If you want to leave then prove to me that your strong enough, my child." I feel a creepy, unvoluntary smile rech my lips as I say barely above a whisper "Oh, hahahaha... I'm strong enough...I made SURE of that..." Then the next thing 'I' said cought me off guard "Are you ready Ace... I'm gonna have fun with this..." Suddenly 'I' reach for the FIGHT button, I try to resist but it's useless, And click it. They race forward purposely, holding back as they slash into her legs. She cringes and stares into their eyes with shock as they dodge all ger attacks. It became a gruesome pattern I couldn't look away from, Slash, dodge, slash, dodge, slash, dodge, slash, dodge. With each turn Toriel's look of distruaght turned into mistrust then...the one look I NEVER wanted to see...complete disapointment, like she just gave up on me. They chuckle as they jump up and slash downwards, suddenly the strings disappear and I'm in control of myself as Toriel dies infront of me. "Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here... I was protecting THEM... " She cough up blood before turning into dust...

I start shaking uncontrolably and collapse onto my knees "M-Momster...?" My voice sounded crack and weak. I choaked sob escaped my throat as tears cascaded down my throat. Suddenly IT appeared before me... It look like my with colors inverted. Deep blue hair, orange sweater with black and red stripes, and chalk white skin with deep black bone markings that made it look more like a skeleton surounded in blackness. It's eyes shook me to the very core, one was glowing green while the other was pitch back and seemed to be sputtering out black magic. Staring into the eyes seemed to make me feel small and weak but my eyes found Toriel's remains behind it. Strength and fury filled me as I stood up and faced it, a broken laughter fell from it's lips as it said ***Ace...THIS is what we're capable of! Nothing can stand in our way... Let's just forget this world and...** It trailed of when it noticed me shaking with laughter, A smirk rose to my lips but my eyes promised DEATH.

My smirk grows into a wild grin "You little shit. This is your fault isn't it." I stated more than asked. "You created this little hellverse didn't you?" My grin twist into a menacing frown "YOU controled me... MADE me kill Toriel didn't you?!" He cried out with hyena like laughter, clutching his stomach while whailing like a madman ***You think I did it?! You fool! If I could control you, I wouldn't bother with a stupid NIGHTMARE! I would everything you fear a REALITY...** I felt my frown fade away as an odd feeling filled me and ate away... one single voice left _'wasn't it fun?'_

I glare harshley but Nightmare doesn't notice ***don't you get it?! This was all you! YOU are the one who analyzed every weakness in the monsters you faced. Every flaw in their 'design'. Achilles heal. Fear. Insecurity. Soft spot. Your the one who pulled the strings, allowing them to take you away and lose yourself in them.** I casted a glance away then noticed the strings still around me, acting as if I was a puppet of some kind. _Why weren't they pulling me away?_

I took a step towards Nightmare before I could really think, a wild grin pull across my face. A feral grin that formed as the thought of hurting him crossed my mind, _afterall HE was the cause of all of this._ I lean down and pick up the mechanical from in front of me. My bangs cross over my face as an odd almost burning feeling corsed through me, Nightmare stops his rant and looks at me. He smiles ***That's right Ace... Let it all go, We could end this world...And all the other ones! Those pathetic bastard won't know what hit them! Hahahha- huh?** I keep walking a slow pace towards him, twirling the pencil in my hand. He takes a step back as I raise the pencil above my, a toxic green energy incasing it like poison. Nightmare's look of shock turns into a wide, meniacal grin as I drive the dusty mechanical towards his heart.

A small, little girl's voice echos through my head _[Ace, wake up! Don't do this! Think of momma!]_ Ace stopped just before stabbing him, before glaring at the patch of dust "Doesn't matter now does it? That old lady's dead..." Then a wild grin sketched across my features "Besides... Wouldn't it be fun to watch this asshole writher in pain. Watch as he crumbles before me into nothing but a bad taste in my mouth..." I laugh as I gouge it into him, blood pouring into my dusty sweater as the mechanical drove deeper into his chest. The small voice in my head then yelled out _[Think of Frisk! You promised not to hurt anyone again remember! You left that promise to our- er your little sister before you left right?! Don't break it now! Not before you even get to see her again... Think of Frisk please...]_

A picture of a small girl in a purple and blue striped sweater, one that I gave her, crossed my mind. Her short brown hair danced in the wind as they sat in the park together one evening. ** _Her forest green eyes shining with happiness as she swung back and forth on the swing, "Ace! Look, I can swing on my own now! Hehehe~ Now we can both enjoy the swings!" I grin at her and ruffle her hair as she goes past "Good for you Kiddo." She smiles wider before jumping off the swing. Land first on her feet then falling to her knees. As I stand to check on her, she gets up and tags me then runs off._** I smile at one of my few happy memories before a grotesque image that shook me up popped in my head.

It was Frisk. But she was covered in blood and dust, standing in front of a small skeleton in a blue hoodie. I run up to her as the skeleton attacks her, but just before I reach them I run straight into a barrier. I growl before punching the barrier, The stout skeleton's hand glows blue, making Frisk's soul turn the same, before throwing her across the room. I go to punch it again but then Frisk pulls a knife out of her back pocket, she smile crazily. A smile that makes me freeze in a mixture of dread on shock. I KNOW that smile... It's the one I share just before loosing it... _Nononononon! FRISK DON'T!_ Suddenly I'm in the skeleton's P.O.V as she lowers the knife across my chest.

She looks shocked and stumbles away from me, I smile lightly "Hey...Kiddo..." I feel a scorching pain in my chest, despite this 'just being a dream'. Blood clogs up my throat and I try to cough it out. But after a while my lungs burn for oxygen. Black spots enter my vision, a minue screen pops up infront of Frisk and she reaches for the *Reset button. Without thinking I reach out and grab her foot, she looks down at me almost fearfully before looking up as foot steps echo from there. Frisk backs up as another pair of feet enter my vision, they calmly walk torwards her. Frisk shakes with fear and stumbles back, the now blurred figure gives chase and grabs her throat. I freeze up before attempting to move "N-no..-" Pain rips through me and I recollapse with a pained grunt. The figure looks at me before walking up, dragging along a squirming Frisk, and looms over me. Allowing me to barely see it's face, the black eyes bleeding down it's rosey cheeks. Then they bring their foot up and slam it down on my skull.

0000100000101010011111111100010010100111010111

I launch up in my bed, a cold sweat covering me as I franticaly search my clothes for any white monster remains or that sickly red liquid. I stand up and almost step into a slice of pie that Mom- Toriel must've left for me... I sigh heavily before a bittersweet smile crosses my lips. I pick up the pie and can instanly recognize the mouth watering smell of butterscotch. _Yes!_ I laugh silently finally allowing just a pinch of relaxation seep in. Just enough so I looked relaxed at first glance, my mind wanders back to Frisk... I have to get back to her! Besides...Momster's not safe around me... Sighing once again I put on my shoes and decide to walk around, I'll leave in the morning when she wakes up. It would feel wrong to just leave without telling her...*Sigh* God dammit.

I tip-toe out of my room and walk down the hallway to her room, I crack the door open and peek though. I sigh in relief when I see her sleeping peacefully, I smile and quietly close the door. I then walk into the entry way, my eyes staring uncertainly at the staircase. Taking a deep breath I decend the stairs and into the eerily familiar basement, I couldn't place it until I saw the doorway in front of me. I hallucinated patches of white dust everywhere, I glance down at my arms and nearly cried out in fear as I see my dusty hand and white sleeves. I blink and everythings back to normal, I sigh shakily in relief before leaning against the wall and closing my eyes. I place a hand on my temple as a headache creeps it way in, It gets more and more painful until a knock shakes me out of it.

I glance at the door questioningly before standing up, they knock again and I say quietly, borderline weakly "Who's there?" Then a ruff voice replied uncertainly, almost like they were caught off guard "u-uh... Boo." I rub my temples and say automatically "Boo who?" There was a quiet, amused chuckle from the other side as he answered "Aww, no need to cry it was just a joke." My eyes widen when I realize it was a joke, a chuckle escaped me as I stepped forward. I knock gently on the door and wait for him to answer, "Who's there?" I grin mischeivously and answer "Bannana." He answers carefully, a sign that he hasn't heard this yet. Perfect. "Bannana who?" My grin widens and I knock again, he's silent for a while before saying " Who's there?"

"Bannana."  
"Bannana who?"  
*knock, knock*  
"Who's there?"  
"Bannana."  
"Bannana who?"  
*knock, knock*  
"Who's there?"  
"Bannana."  
"Bannana who?"  
*knock, knock*  
"Who's there?"  
"Bannana."  
"Bannana who?"  
*Knock, knock*  
*grrr...* *sigh* "Who. is. there?"  
"Bannana." *bangs skull on door frame repeatedly* "Bananna WHO?"  
*Shakes with laughter* *Knock, knock* "WHO'S THERE?!"  
"Orange." *hehehe*  
"U-uh, orange who?"  
"Orange you glad I didn't say Bananna?"

A long heavy sigh escapes the person behind the door, before a small, tired chuckle sounds after. I burst out in laughter at his expense, I stop when he says "Why didn't the skeleton cross the road." I take a deep breath then ask "Why?" "Because he had no guts." I laugh happily the reply with "That was quiet humerus. But! I've got a better one! Why couldn't the skeleton tell a lie?" There was a amused chuckle before he answered "why?" "Because they could see straight through him!" A deep laughter came from the other side as he said "That really tickled my funny bone, kiddo. Welp, I gotta be gettin' back to doing nothing. See ya." Then there was the sound of feet shuffling away, a sigh escapes me before I turn and leave. I gotta go talk with Goat Mom when she wakes up, _might as well get this over with... :'(_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys Ace here! I'm back and NOT dead! so yaaaay~! I'm sorry for being gone for so long, life got in the way...Stupid freakin' writers block *mumbles hateful words under breath*...OH! and I briefly forgot my password *cue the collective sweatdropsat my stupidity* ANYWAYS back to the story I hope you guys enjoy, and if you do please write me a little review and favorite my story ;]! ENJOY TOT HE FULLEST!**

 **AcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaRe**

I smile warmly at Toriel when I find her in the kitchen making more pie "Hi Momster..." Toriel grinned at me and said "Good morning, My child." My smile falters a little when she turns around, the image of her dust spread out around me filled my mind. I stumble back loosing my cool composure and rush out of the room and straight into 'mine'. Ignoring GoatMom's calls to me as I ran away "Ace what's wrong?!" I slam my door close and nearly loose what little I've eaten so far. GoatMom knocks softly on the door and says "My child? What's the matter?" I leaned against my bedframe and held a hand against my mouth to keep from crying with the other arm around my knees. Toriel slowly opens the door and steps in "Ace, My child?" I look up at her shamefully then cast my eyes back down to the floor, she smiles softly at me then walks in and sits down next to me. I glance at her as she says "Ace, you can tell me what what's bothering you..." I shook my head then buried my face in my knees, I hear her sigh quietly before two warm furry arms wrapped around me. She then pulls me into her lap "It's okay my child..." I relax almost instantly in her arms and a few tears escape my eyes.

After a while she lets me go and smiles at me "Come on, you can help me make the pie." I nod with a small smile making it's way to my lips, she nods happily then sets me back on the ground before standing up. She holds out a hand to me, which I greatfully take, then leads me to the kitchen. With a gentle smile she ruffles my hair then hands me a spoon and set the bowl of filling infront of me. She gives me a stern look, even though she was still smiling, and shakes her finger at me teasingly "Now don't eat the filling. It's for the pie." I felt a smile tug at my lips as a weak laugh escaped me. While making the pie we cracked jokes back and forth until we finished and had cleaned up the mess.

After putting the pie in the oven she sits infront of a fire and pulls out a book, Momster then grabs reading glasses off of the nightstand table next to her. I walk up with a heavy sigh and scratch the back of my head, now or never I guess... She looks up at me with a friendly smile "Yes, my child?" I give her a bittersweet smile before taking a steadying breath "Mom...How do you leave the Ruins..?" Toriel's eyes widen in surprise before a nervous smile paints across her face "U-um... do you want to hear an intresting fact about snails?" I sigh and shake my head, as much as I don't want to leave...I've made up my mind and staying any longer isn't gonna make this easier. I gather up all my courage and hold on tightly to my bag "No. I need to know how to leave the Ruins." Toriel gave an almost silent sigh before plastering a smile on her face and standing up "Just, wait here my child..." She then stands and rushes out of the room, sighing I follow her to the basement.

Toriel stands protectively infront of the door and holds two fire balls in her hand "If you want to leave, your gonna have to prove your strong enough." My eyebrows shoot up in surprise as she hurls fire balls at me, dodging all but one of them as it singes my shoulder, allowing others to hit me as well HP 15/20. I grasp my shoulder and with the other hand I click *Spare, GoatMom looks guilty but doesn't say anything as she averts her eyes.

I look at her pleadingly as my hand unintentionally tightens around my mechanical, I dodge another round of flames and reclick *Spare. She still advoids saying anything as she readies more attacks, I barely dodge the next round, only getting hit once or twice. HP 10/20. I smile at GoatMom and say "I'm not gonna fight you Mom...Please, move aside." I see a few tears gather in her eyes and I glance away to keep my resolve from crumbling.

She shoots more fireballs at me, I square my shoulders and stand my ground, I'm not gonna dodge if that's what it takes to make her see. She gasps when they hit me head on, I grit my teeth and hold my stomach as I breath heavily. HP .50/20. I lift a hand and click *Spare, she relents and puts her hands down. The battle field disappears into nothing and I relieved sigh escapes me, I smile at her and stumble a little. She walks up to me with a sad smile and rests a hand on my head "You are free to go my child." She heals me then starts walking away, I walk up to the door and pause to steel my nerves. She looks back at me briefly and says "Please, once you leave, Do not come back." I nod slowly before mummbling "Goodbye Momster."

 **AcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaRe**

I push open the door and shiver as a cold rush hit me, I look around and see snow. lots and lots of snow. I love it! I feel my mood pick up a little as the thought of making a snowman or a snow angel crosses my mind. I glance one last time at the door before walking forward, I step over this heavy looking branch. I glance back and see a shadow of someone but it's quickly gone, I shrug nonchalauntly. Just as I get a few steps away the branch behind me snaps, I turn around but see no one so I reach into my pocket and pull something out. I hide it in my hand with a mischeivous smile and turn back around, I walk up to a bridge with a giant gate.

But...The bars were wide enough for anybody to just walk right through. I start across the bridge when a voice stops me, "hey, don't you know how to greet an new friend. Turn around and shake my hand." I grin even wider as I turn around and hold out my hand, he shakes it and we both pause in surprise as to sounds ring out in the silence.*zztt!* *ppttt* We both look down at our hands, I see a whoopie cushion taped in his hand as he stares at the electic buzzer in mine.

We start laughing at each other's shock as I place the buzzer back in my pocket. I look up and smile at the blue hoodie clad skeleton "So your the jokester at the door huh?" He smiled and gestured towards himself "The one and only. The names Sans. Sans the Skeleton." I grin "Ace. Ace the Joker." He motions to the gate "Go on through. My bro Papyrus made the bars too wide to stop anyone. He's a real Human Hunting Fanatic." I grin and say bitterly as I start across "I guess I'm safe then." He gives me a questioning glance but I just shake my head, no need to drive away this person...yet.

I hear feet stomping loudly through the snow, Sans looks around then motions toward a hot dog stand nearby "Hide there. I'll distract him." I nod and jump over the bar and land on my knees behind it, the cold snow soaking through my jeans and biting at my skin. I shiver as I peek around the side of the stand, standing infront of Sans was a WAY taller skeleton wearing a costume with the symbol that was on Toriel's dress, A long red scarf and red boots and gloves. He reminded me of my dad, but more childish "SANS, YOU LAZY BONES! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZELS!"

He spoke loud and proud as he berated his brother, Sans shrugged nonchalauntly "Sorry Pap, I had a ton of work to do...A skele-TON." He then made a *Ba-dum-tss* sound effect, I had to hold a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

The tall skeleton started stomping his foot and yelled "SANS! STOP IT WITH YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES!" Sans chuckled and replied "Aw, c'mon I see you smiling." Papyrus folded his arms infront of him and exclaimed "I AM AND I HATE IT!" I would be laughing but during Papyrus' stomping snow from the top of the stand fell on me. It wasn't alot but with that and freezing my knees to ice cubes, plus the cold air. I'm now shivering like a chihuahua. I peek around the stand to see if it was safe to get up yet but they were still talking.

"Do you think a hotdog will help you?" Papyrus looked angry at this point "SANS! THIS IS VERY SERIOUS! IF I BRING A HUMAN TO UNDYNE SHE'LL MAKE MAKE ME A PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Sans shrugged and motioned to the stand "Ya sure a hotdog won't help you catch one?" Papyrus put his hands on his hip and shouted "GET BACK TO WORK! AND PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO IT! NYEHEHEHE~!" He then twirled away. literally. He just up and spun away like a ballerina.

I stood up and rubbed my hands on my knees trying to get some warmth back in them. He laughs at me and says "You look like a snow poff." He ruffles my hair and snow starts falling around me from my head. I grin and stuff my hand in my pockets "Yeah, I like to think I'm a pretty CHILL person." I shiver again and wrap my arms around myself then mummble "S-Stupid snow betrayed me..." Great. Now I'm stuttering. Next I'll get hypothermia! Yay~! Sans chuckles and askes "Hey, will ya do me a favor?"

"My bro's been dying to see a human, so ya think ya can make an appearance?" I nod my head and smile "S-sure, I'll just s-schedual him in." He shook his head at me then throws his jacket over my shoulders, I give him a confused look "Ya sweater get goin' or else you'll be lace." I chuckle and wave good bye to him and race off throwing a "Thank you!" Over my shoulder.

I smile as I walk up to a frozen lake, stopping just short of the hidden puzzle. Papyrus grinned happily and exclaimed "WELCOME HUMAN TO YOUR FIRST PUZZLE! THE INVISIBLE ELETRICAL MAZE!" I smile as an image of my father smiling at me flashed through my head. I force it down before an more can get resurfced. It was then that I realized Papyrus was done talking and they were both staring at me. I plaster a small lazy grin on my face and continue forward...

 **AcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaReBoUtOnAcEnIgHtMaRe**

 **Kay well I hope you guys enjoy the fourth chappie! For now I'mma go enjoy a nice chacochip cookie! =D BuhBye~!**

 **AceNightmareBouton out! PEACE!**


End file.
